


Wrong Number

by LightDarkPheonix



Series: Sherlock 1000k+ ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, First RPF, Gen, M/M, My brain is weird, Random thing based of an omegle rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava Vale (AV) has a british girlfriend, and sends her a text message. But, she mistypes a few numbers and ends up sending the text to Mark Gatiss. Hilarity ensues.<br/>That's basically it. Real world pairings apply. Ava is basically a self insert, because I am horrible, but it's random so *shrugs*<br/>Open ended, might end things as I go along. Will mark as complete for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Shtuck this in the 1000K+ series, because it's basically at that number and there's no where else for me to put it.  
> Yay RPF!  
> We take you real people, and pretend you're fictional.  
> It's sign we love you, of course. Why else would we write porn of you 0.0

I can’t believe your flight got cancelled! CAA, you shouldn’t let a silly little snowstorm keep me from my beloved! AV

Apologies, but I believe you may have sent that text to the wrong number. MG

Oh, right. Fuck. Hah. Sorry random British person who isn’t my girlfriend, I did not mean to text you. AV  
I would assume so much. MG

Alright: there are two options 1)we never text again and ignore each other’s existence until the very end of all the days, or 2)We do in fact continue this conversation. I would prefer the second option because you seem interesting. AV

I have texted you a total of three times, including this one. How is this a testament to my interestingness? MG

1)You’re British 2)You’re polite 3)You used the word “testament” and not as a reference to the Judeo-Christian religious texts. Conclusion: you are interesting. AV

You really like lists, don’t you? MG

My thinking is all over the place, so I use them to organize my thoughts when I speak to other human beings. AV

Did the intended recipient of the text you accidentally sent me get it in the end? MG

Yes. Where I live it is currently winter-storming out the wazoo, and your airline industry does not apparently understand the importance of me seeing my girlfriend. AV

They of course could also be concerned for her safety and the safety of other flyers, but I haven’t seen her in nearly two months and this makes me upset. AV

How long have you and your girlfriend been together, if I can ask? MG

Nearly a year now, though I guess you could say we were together a while before that. Though that’s a complicated story that involves an ex-girlfriend and weird sexuality criseses. AV

You are female? MG

You’re not? AV

Yes. MG

Huh. I suppose we both assumed the other shared our gender, then? Yes, I am female. Have you issues with homosexuality? AV

Not particularly, being one myself. MG

Cool. AV

Random question: do you like Sherlock? Like, the BBC one? Though I guess you could also answer the broader question of do you enjoy Sherlock Holmes in general, or Elementary, or the Jeremy Brett show, or the Russian show that just came out? AV

I will say that I am a very big fan of Sherlock. And Sherlock Holmes in general. Russian tv show? MG

It’s a period piece, so if you’re one of those idiots who start freaking out at any other modern interpretation, you can calm down. Their Holmes is awesome, as is their Watson. Some things have been changed around, but I think the deducing scenes are extremely well done, and that they are only beat by the deducing scenes from Elementary. AV

Apologies for the first part of my text, that was judgemental. I just dislike people who dislike Elementary just because it’s another modern interpretation. AV

It’s alright. The internet is an interesting place, yes? MG

Few other places support my rabid shipping of holmescest, so yeah. AV

Holmescest? MG

Mycroft/Sherlock as a romantic pairing, sexual or otherwise. AV

Really? That’s a pairing? MG

Yeah. My reasoning is that they are the only ones in the world who understand the other as they are the only ones to live with the constant noise in their head. That and Mark Gatiss and Benedict Cumberbatch are both extremely attractive and porn of them is hot, and I can’t think of any other area in which they have characters who are shippable, and them as an RPF ship is just wrong because Mark and Ian are adorable in all of the ways. AV

So you’re telling me you have extremely convoluted reasons for having siblings in a relationship because you find the actors attractive? MG

Eup. AV

How old are you? MG

You’re a stranger, should I tell you? AV

I like in the UK. What are the odds of me being able to kill you or stalk you or whatever? MG

Hm, point. I’m 15. AV

Huh. I thought you were older. I’m 47. MG

Wait ten seconds... MG, you’re 47, gay... I’m probably jumping to conclusion but are you Mark Gatiss? AV

Guilty as charged. MG

Cool. AV

Wow. Huh. What are the odds. You’re cool, like, my hero. AV

Really? MG

Yeah. Brilliant actor/writer who isn’t afraid to do strange things. Or make a video threatening the pulizter committee. Which I found hilarious, by the way. AV

Huh. Thank you. You found that video funny? MG

Yes. Of course. Though I wrote this thing: [[link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1187085)] so I can’t really judge it’s hilarity accurately. AV

Do you often make Sherlock characters into violent serial killers? MG

Yes. Also: vampires, werewolves, and other various forms of supernatural creatures. One RP I did, Mycroft was a werewolf, Greg was a vampire and they were mated. Because I come up with these things. AV  
You know, I thought you’d fangirl harder. MG

I am. I’m just restricting it to the real world, not with my talking to you. My thoughts right now: Omygodmarkgatissihavetoimpresshimandmakehimthinki’mcool. AV

You do seem fairly intersting. To comment on something you said earlier: you find me and Ian adorable? MG

Yes. Yes I do. Especially that one with you two wearing those epic scarves. Just a;skdghas;ldkfjs;lgkhads;flksdjgd;ha;sfldj. And you can get properly married now, because England has proved once again that it is cooler than the US. AV

I wouldn’t say that... MG

You have a)better television, usually b)better books often, c)better actors d)are more open minded usually. And you banned the WBC, so that’s cool. AV

This doesn’t make all English people cooler than Americans. MG

Of course not. Neil Patrick Harris is American, but y’alls have Judi Dench. Who is awesome in all of the ways. AV

Hm, yes. MG


End file.
